


The Universe

by Valaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: be prepared for cavities, or diabetes, sugar induced fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi just wants to sleep, but Oikawa wants him to say those words again from so long ago.</p><p>-Sorry this is just something really short-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamPyR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamPyR/gifts).



> For Pyrstrife over at tumblr. Happy Birthday <3

Iwaizumi was so tired, after a long day all he wanted was to sleep, so he went to bed early and surprisingly enough his boyfriend Oikawa decided to join him. He did not dwell on it though as the other cuddled close to him, head on his chest and a tug at his arm to show he wanted it around him. Iwaizumi didn’t bother mentioning that the other would complain the next morning about not being able to turn in his sleep and closed his eye, feeling sleep pull at him.  
He felt his boyfriend shift and put his chin on his chest and only a few seconds later he felt a finger poke his cheek. He grunted to show he was awake and to make a point that it better be important, because he wanted to sleep.

“Iwa-chan, remember what you said when we were kids?”

His boyfriend’s voice was soft and he knew the other was thinking about something that was of significant value to the other.

“I said a lot of stuff as a kid, you have to be more specific,” he couldn’t help that it was mumbled, tired as he was.

“The thing you said about the universe.” Oikawa didn’t miss a beat, instantly replying. “Can you say it again?”

He felt the other shift again and knew he was watching his face, probably with that adorable expression of childish expectation and hope on his own.

“That you're stupid, because the universe is huge so it'll take years for you to find any aliens.”

The gasp of utter betrayal that Oikawa let out made him smile, he couldn’t help it.

“No, don’t be mean! Not that!”

Iwaizumi turned his head to the side as his boyfriend poked his cheek hard, the only kind of retaliation the other was capable of towards him.

“Like I said, I said a lot of stuff as a kid,” he mumbled as he rubbed his face, trying to stay awake long enough to finish the talk with Oikawa.

“Forget it. Not like I wanted to hear it right now anyway.”

Ah, damn, he was tired and Oikawa was now sulking.

“Then why did you ask?” he opened one eye to look at the other who was still lying cuddled close to him, but his face turned away, with a pout on his lips.

Yeah, he was sulking alright, and he didn’t even try to hide it. He sighed deep as he opened the other eye and looked up at the ceiling.

“Oikawa, the universe is infinite, just like your life and the light shining. The universe was made just to be seen by your eyes.”

He noticed the other had turned to look at him as he was talking and he turned to meet the other’s gaze. What he was met with, was a teary eyed boyfriend.

“What now?” he grumbled.

The other sniffed before he threw himself at Iwaizumi and cried out an “Iwa-chan! I love you!” into his chest.

“Right, sure, stop clinging, I want to sleep.”

He tried to push the other off, but he was held tight.

“Just some cuddles first? Please?” Oikawa asked with the most innocent look he could muster.

Iwaizumi sighed and turned to hug the other close, which was met with a delighted chirp.

“Why do I put up with you?” he grumbled and his boyfriend chuckled.

“Because Iwa-chan loves me.”

He kissed Oikawa’s head, his hair soft against his lips.

“That’s debatable,” he said as he shifted to get more comfortable.

The other made an indignant squawk.

“MEAN!”


End file.
